The Dragon
by namikaze dxd
Summary: aku yang paling ditakuti tapi aku belum merasa puas...aku aka terus mencari kebahagiaanku


chapter 1

Dahulu kala ada naga adalah mahluk yang paling berkuasa di bumi…..mahluk diciptakan oleh tuhan setelah DIA menciptakan malaikat dan iblis..tapi iblis malah membangkang terhadap tuhan karena rasa dengki terhadap malaikat sehingga iblis diusir tuhan ke neraka…..dalam catatan sejarah ada banyak naga tetapi ada beberapa naga yang sangat kuat dan sangat jarang muncul…great red,ophis ,fire dragon dan thunder dragon adalah lima naga terkuat yang ada… great red melambangkan 'impian' , ophis melambangkan 'ketidakbatasan' , fire dragon melambangkan 'neraka', dan thunder dragon melambangkan 'keganasan',… sebutan itu bukan hanya isapan jempol semata great red yang sangat sulit dijangkau,ophis yang tak terkalahkan, fire dragon yang apinya sangat panas, dan thunder dragan yang sangat ganas…..

Pada saat perang tiga fraksi keempat naga itu datang dan bertarung di areal perang..mereka terus bertarung sampai-sampai banyak bagian dari fraksi yang gugur karena akibat pertarunga tersebut…bahkan akibat pertarungan mereka keempat moau dan tuhan yang mencoba menenangkan merekapun mati akibat pertarungan tersebut, sehingga memaksa anggota tiap-tiap fraksi harus menarik mundur para pasukannya untuk menghindari pertarungan keempat naga tersebut, tapi biarpun perang ketiga fraksi telah selesa pertarungan keempat naga itu masih berlangsung selama satu bulan penuh..akubat pertarungan tersebut daerah tersebutpun sangat hancur,terjadi bencana-bencana alam di bumi,bahkan neraka sampai menerima dampak pertarungannya begitupula surga…tidak ada yang berani mencoba menenangkan naga tersebut….. pertarunganpun berakhir keempat naga telah kembali keasalnya, tidak ada yang menang hasilnya imbang tapi efeknya sangat dahsyat….semua fraksi sangat lega akan selesainya pertarungan tersebut.

Setelah pertarungan itu fire dragon dan thunder dragon tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya ada yang mengatakan mereka pergi ke planet lain karna mereka adalah rival, dan ada juga yang mengatakan mereka telah mati karena perang tetapi tidak ada yang tau keberadaan mereka….

.

400 tahun kemudian….

.

Disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi magma dan gumpalan batubatuan tampaklah seekor naga yang sangat besar sedang tertidur, matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka menampakkan mata merah ruby yang indah, naga itu bangkit perlahan terbang perlahan sehingga sampai di atas, ternyata dia sedang berada di gunung yang sangat besar dan tidur di situ….

"**akhirnya kekuatanku telah pulih sepenuhnya…."** Gumam sangnaga dengan suara yang berat "**AKU SANG FIRE DRAGON SUDAH KEMBALI…GROAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….." **teriaknya dengan lantang dan sekaligus mengeluarkan tekanan kekuatan yang besar kemudian terbang menjauh dari daerah tersebut…..

Di dunia bawah….

Disuatu ruangan yang sangat megah terdapat empat orang dengan aura pemimpin di sekitarnya saling berhadapan….

"apakah kalian merasakannya?" Tanya seseoran berpangkat Lucifer, "ya….kami merasakannya, aura naga yang kuat 'DIA' sudah kembali lagi!"jawab seseorang berpangkat belzeebub "hah semoga pertarungan tidak akan terjadi lagi" jawab lelaki berpangkat asmosdeus dengan malas, "hei semangatlah sedikit" yap dari seseorang berpangkat leviathan,"yan semoga…" jawab sang Lucifer

Di surga…

"Hah semoga para naga tidak bertarung lagi"kata seseorang berambut pirang bermuka bishousen,"ya semoga saja …." Jawab yang lain

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib sedang berkumpul rias dan anggota peragenya serta sona dan semua peragenya…

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu sona?"Tanya rias kepada sona"ini adalah aura naga, bahkan sacred gear saji dan isse bereaksi, dan menurut keterangan dari ddraig ini aura dari fire dragon yang menurut rumornya tidak pernah lagi menampakkan diri, jadi selama ini mungkin dia hanya ingin mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali karna pertarungan mereka dulu.." jawab sona dengan membetuljan letak kacamatanya…"ano…kaicho maksud anda pertarungan apa?" Tanya asia "hah… jadi kau belum menjelaskannya rias?"Tanya sona, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk "hah….apakah kalian sudah tau ada 4 naga terkuat?" sedangkan yang lain mengangguk "dulu keempat naga itu pernah bertarung, pertarungan mereka menghancurkan segalanya….setelah pertarungan selesai ada dua naga yang tidak pernah lagi Nampak yaitu fire dragon dan thunder dragon"jawab sona "jadi aura tadi salah satu dari mereka ya?" Tanya isei sedang kan sona hanya mengangguk…"terimakasih informasinya sona"kata rias memecah keheningan…."ya tidak apa-apa" jawab sona

.

.

.

.

.

Di celah dimensi

"**jadi dia sudah kembali?groarrr"**suara berat terdengar dari sesosok mahluk di sana

Di daerah pegunungan

"**jadi kau sudah kembali ya?" **sebuah suara terdengar dari sebuah goa

Di markas khaos brigade

"jadi kau kembali lagi ya?" Tanya seorang gadis loli entah kepada siapa sambil tersenyum

dan sepertinya bekas pertarungan dulu masih tampak dihati para naga dan para fraksi seperti ketakutan melihat kembalinya sang neraka.

tbc... 


End file.
